


Assassin Canarrow: School Meeting

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Assassin Canarrow Family, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Stories, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parents & Principal Meeting, Perceptive Daughter, Secret Identity Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa are called to the principal's office in order to deal with a particular rumor that their daughter has been spreading.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, when I'd first written it years ago, had been inspired by another fic on Fanfiction entitled "Kindergarten Conference", by CharmingWords23, & it was an Olicity fic. My version however is Assassin Canarrow & I hope you'll like it.

"Thank you all for coming over here this afternoon", said the school principal as he took his seat in his office and invited the other people with him to sit as well. The people in question were Oliver Queen and his wives, Sara Lance-Queen and Nyssa Raatko-Queen. They were here to discuss something involving their daughter, Amina Queen. She was the daughter of Oliver and Nyssa but was as much Sara's daughter as theirs as well.

When they first received the call, Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa didn't know what to make of it since Amina had never gotten into any trouble before and was well behaved both at home and at school, as well as very nice and courteous. They could only hope that the matter wasn't too serious.

"Now that you're all here, let me begin by sharing my thoughts about Amina", the principal began as he put tougher what he wanted to say while being polite and respectful. The last thing he wanted to do was anger Amina's parents, especially since some parents could be defensive during these types of meetings. "I personally find her to be a well behaved and very smart girl. She's very friendly, kind, well adjusted, and is full of energy without it being disruptive. She's always a ray of sunshine who brings joy to her teachers and her fellow classmates and brings a smile to my face. You three have clearly done a tremendous job in raising her."

Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa's hearts were filled with great happiness at what the principal had to say about their daughter. His words also brought a bit of relief to their worried brains.

"Thank you very much for your kind words sir", responded Nyssa. "We most certainly raised our daughter as best we could and hearing what you had to say brings great joy to our hearts." Oliver and Sara also nodded in agreement to Nyssa's words, feeling exactly the same way as she did. However, if what the principal said about Amina was true, then why had they been called here in the first place ? Had something changed ? Sensing their thoughts, the principal then went on.

"Based upon my words, you're probably wondering the reason as to why I called you here today. The reason is because your daughter has been going around telling her friends and classmates that you Mr. Queen are the Green Arrow and that your wives Sara and Nyssa are the White Canary and the Night Warrior respectively."

Surprise, shock, and disbelief filled the three parents minds after hearing what the principal had to say. Never in a million years did they think it would be something like this and wondered how in the world Amina could have possibly discovered it. After all, they had done everything they could to keep their alter egos secret from their daughter not only for her protection but also to keep her from being burdened with their secret. Of course, despite being only eleven, Amina could be quite perceptive for her age. The main thing they were worried about was if anyone believed what she was saying.

"Have you heard Amina say anything regarding why she would think something like that?", Oliver asked while trying to remain calm and keep the look of a concerned parent, while on the inside he was nervous and jittery. Nyssa and Sara were also experiencing the same emotions as their shared husband while hoping that their daughter hadn't caused too much damage. The principal sighed.

"I'm sorry but I haven't heard anything, nor can I even guess as to where Amina got the idea from. But I felt that I should bring it to your attention since despite children sometimes having an overactive imagination, I didn't want an obviously ridiculous rumor to start circulating all over the place. Just so you'll know however, I personally support the good work that the three vigilantes have done for this city and consider them heroes. I just don't have the impression that you three are them and therefore didn't want Amina to keep spreading something that's untrue."

"We appreciate you telling us this information and we will of course speak to our daughter about this", Sara replied while reassured that it wasn't anything more serious and something that could hopefully be easy to handle. She, Nyssa, and Oliver then got up from their seats, shook hands with the principal, and after heading to their car and getting inside, began the drive back home. As they drove, they talked among themselves as to how they should handle the situation.

"I think we should tell our daughter the truth about what we secretly do for this city and ensure she keeps it to herself", Nyssa suggested, feeling that it would be the best policy. "I happen to be a firm believer in honesty and if we are to teach Amina to be honest, then we should set a proper example and be honest ourselves with her."

"Are you sure that would be wise", asked Sara with uncertainty in her voice. "We kept this secret from her for a reason and she doesn't deserve to have to carry that knowledge around."

"Why don't we all just get home and confront Amina, see why she thinks we are who she believes we are, and then see where to go from there", Oliver wisely suggested, feeling that this would be the better approach in handling the issue.

"That does indeed sound more appropriate beloved", responded Nyssa to her husband's solution.

"I agree as well honey. Let's talk to our daughter and then figure out how to proceed afterwards", replied Sara, completely on board with what Oliver and Nyssa had decided. Having settled that, they continued on home, still feeling mildly apprehensive, but knowing that they could get through this as a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were back at home, Oliver, Nyssa, and Sara went into the living room and, after calling for their daughter, made themselves comfortable on the sofa as they waited for her. A little while later, Amina bounded down the stairs, entered the living room, and sat right next to her parents. Once Amina had done so, Nyssa began the discussion.

"Amina dear, the reason we called you down here is because we had a meeting with your principal today and according to him, you've for whatever reason been telling your friends and classmates that me, your other mom, and your father are the heroes who protect this city."

Amina suddenly felt apprehensive at that moment, wondering if she was in trouble. She'd only been doing that in order to make her parents sound great to her friends. After all, whenever they talked about their own parents, they always described them as being larger than life and made them sound like the coolest parents ever. Amina just wanted to show her classmates and friends that her parents were as great and famous as theirs were, and what more awesome parents were there to have than hers who were legendary heroes well known for their exploits?

"Am I in trouble mommy?", she asked Nyssa in a timid voice. Seeing the slight fear in her daughter's eyes at that moment, Nyssa quickly wrapped her arms around Amina and held her close while Sara and Oliver also wrapped their arms around Nyssa and Amina, forming a group hug.

"No baby, you're not in trouble", Nyssa answered soothingly in an attempt to assuage her daughter's fears. "We just want to know why you've been saying those things about us."

"We're also more interested in knowing why you think those people are us", added Oliver, also gently.

Feeling relieved that her parents weren't angry with her, Amina began her explanation.

"The reason I know that you, mommy, and mom are those famous heroes is because two nights ago, when Uncle Roy and Aunt Thea were babysitting me, I was thirsty and had gotten out of my bed to ask them for a glass of milk. When I was about to enter the living room, I saw you guys come home and you were all wearing your uniforms. I didn't want you guys to see me because I was afraid that you'd get mad, so I quickly returned to my bedroom and went back to bed."

After hearing what Amina had to say, her parents each let out a slight chuckle and hugged her tighter. As they held her, they decided that the best policy would be to tell their daughter the truth about themselves.

"You were right, Amina", responded Oliver to what she had to say for herself. "I am indeed the Green Arrow and your moms are the White Canary and the Night Warrior". Oliver's tone then became slightly serious as he continued. "However, your actions in telling your friends what we do was unwise because if that information had somehow caused our enemies to find out who we are, all of our family and friends would be in danger and terrible consequences could result from that."

Amina's eyes widened after hearing what her dad had to say. She hadn't thought of that particular issue. She only wanted her friends to admire and be in awe of her parents. The poor girl now saw that she'd made a serious blunder and could've gotten them in trouble.

"I'm so sorry dad. I didn't even think of that. All I wanted was to tell interesting stories about you and my moms. Everyone else had such exciting stories about their own parents and I wanted to make you guys sound as great as they were. I'm really sorry if I got you guys in trouble. I truly don't want you or any of us to get hurt."

"It's alright dear, and we know that it wasn't your intention and understand why you were doing it", responded Sara quickly to the worried girl. "And you don't have to worry, the principal didn't believe what you were saying to your friends and I sincerely doubt their parents would believe them either. After all, kids say a lot of things, especially since they don't know any better, and they can have overactive imaginations. But you have to be careful in regards to what you say and learn to think before you speak. With this secret comes maturity and we have to know that you're mature enough to keep this to yourself. That's part of the reason we didn't tell you about what we do. So my question for you now is, do you believe that you can keep the family secret and not discuss it with anyone apart from those closest to us?"

Amina thought carefully about Sara's words and the question she asked her. Could she really keep the secret? As she thought on it, she realized that her parents were choosing to place their trust in her, something which really meant a lot. And that was especially after she had been telling her friends about what her parents did at night. At that moment, she quickly voiced her answer.

"Yes mom, I do believe I can and I promise not to tell anyone ever again. I'm truly sorry for doing that and thank you so much for deciding to trust me despite what I did."

Hearing their daughter's answer brought pleased smiles to Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa's faces, each of them being happy that the matter had been easily resolved. Oliver then went on to address Amina.

"We do trust you Amina, and that's why we offered you the chance to be part of this secret we carry. I do believe that we should've told you sooner sine I feel that you're old enough to know and you've displayed a lot of maturity for a girl your age, something your moms and myself are very proud of. Just make sure to be very careful in conversations with others outside of this family and everything will be alright. Besides, as long as you think we're great, what others think of us doesn't matter."

"I promise I will be careful dad", Amina responded as she beamed with pride at being allowed to officially share in the knowledge about her parents and knowing in her heart that she'd never let them down. She then got up off the sofa, gave each of her parents a final big hug which they gladly returned, and then went back to her room to play while they went into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner, each of them knowing that as long as they discussed situations as a family, they could deal with anything life threw at them. All in all, just another day in the lives of Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, and the little family they formed with their daughter.


	3. Six Years Later

Oliver, Nyssa, Sara, their now 16 year old daughter Amina by Nyssa and their 14 year old son John by Sara were sitting in their living room eating their dessert. But even though Amina and John were Nyssa's and Sara's respectively, they considered each other's moms as their own and that's how the family was raised. As they ate, relaxed, and talked, Amina and John asked their parents about their history, such as how they met, the circumstances leading to their birth, and other questions any typical child would have. The three parents listened to their children's questions and did their best to answer them.

"Me and your mom Sara grew up together when we were kids along with your late Aunt Laurel, Sara's sister, and my late best friend Tommy. Our respective families were very tight knit with each other", Oliver said, beginning the story. "During the time was dating Sara, I was also dating Laurel at the same time."

The two kids eyes widened upon hearing this.

"You were dating both mom and Aunt Laurel?", Amina exclaimed with surprise. "Isn't that cheating, and which one of them were you cheating on?"

"You're right, it was cheating and it was Laurel I was cheating on. I wasn't ready for a commitment during that time in my life and started things with your mom as a way to get out of my commitment to your aunt. That doesn't make what I did right and it's something I very much regret", Oliver answered them.

"I also regret it as well. I was young, inconsiderate, and jealous of my sister and wanted to hurt her. Thankfully the three of us were able to make peace with one another years later and Laurel forgave us both. I ask you kids to please learn a lesson from our mistakes and not allow someone to get between the two of you and to always treat each other with love, kindness, and respect. Each of you have only one sibling in your lives", Sara said to her kids with sadness. Even after all these years, she, Oliver, and Nyssa missed Laurel terribly and wished she was still with them. Oliver continued.

"Me and your mom accompanied your grandfather onboard his boat behind your aunt's back. But as I'm sure you know, there was a storm, the boat sank, and the two of us were the only survivors though we each had thought the other was dead. We would go on to reunite two years later but were then separated again after which I was forcibly coerced into joining a secret government organization while your mom was brought into the League Of Assassins by Nyssa, your other mom."

The kids were very much enraptured by this story and found it to be quite fascinating. Already they had learned so much about their parents which they'd never known before.

"How did you find our other mom and bring her into the League", Amina asked her own mom, curious to know.

"I found her alone and starving shortly after her separation from your father", Nyssa answered her daughter. "Seeing her in such a state I took pity upon her and brought her into the League where I nursed her back to health and in turn she joined us and pledged her fealty and her life to our cause. Sometime afterwards, we fell in love and entered into a relationship. My father, the head of the League, disapproved because he saw her as a weakness which would compromise me but tolerated it since she made me happy. She and your father would not see each other again until six years later when she returned home to see if her family, your aunt and Grandpa Lance, were safe after the Undertaking."

Nyssa, Sara, and Oliver then went on to tell their children about Sara and Oliver's reunion, Nyssa's search for Sara and how she tried to convince her to return to the League and to Nyssa (but omitted the part where she drugged Dinah, Sara's mom, and held her hostage and then Sara using attempted suicide to knock some sense into Nyssa) but that she eventually decided to let Sara go since she loved her so much that she was willing to let her be happy, and how Oliver and Sara eventually rekindled their relationship. They also told their kids about the events in their lives when Slade targeted Oliver and explained some of the back story behind Slade and Oliver and that Sara agreed to rejoin the League in exchange for them helping Oliver repeal Slade's assault upon the city.

"But if you returned to the League, then how did you and dad end up getting married and how did my other mom end up also marrying my dad?", John asked his mother.

"What happened was that I returned to Star City on a League mission when I was killed. That incident is what led to certain events in which your father was forcibly coerced by Nyssa's dad into joining the League as his successor but used it as an undercover operation to defeat them. As part of his incitation, he was required to marry Nyssa, something which neither of them wanted to do at that point but your father had to maintain his cover while Nyssa had no choice but to obey her father", Sara answered him and then continued with how Oliver defeated the League with his team and Nyssa's help and then left the city with Felicity Smoak, the woman he was involved with during that time. Oliver then picked up the story and revealed how he and Felicity returned home to help their team once more and finally got to the part where Laurel and Thea, the kids other aunt and Oliver's sister, brought Sara back to life and then Constantine's role in returning her soul but that she decided to move away in order to figure some things out.

"Some time later, a time traveler from the future recruited your mother and some other heroes, an anti hero, and a villain to travel through time in order to defeat a powerful enemy bent on world domination", Nyssa said while continuing the story. "It took many months, but they succeeded and your mother eventually returned home to her loved ones." She went on to reveal how she took back control of the League from Malcolm Merlyn with Oliver's help while he explained that it was his fault as to why Malcolm had that power to begin with. He, Sara, and Nyssa then told their kids about the horrible consequences which resulted from Malcolm's retaliation, including their Aunt Laurel's death. Each of them paused at that moment and Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa thought about when she was killed, causing tears to flow from their eyes. While Amina and John had never met Laurel, they had heard stories about her from their parents and couldn't help but miss her despite not knowing her.

The three parents also told their children a bit about Oliver's breakup with Felicity due to trust issues, mainly in regards to William, their other sibling, and how he and Sara rebuilt their romance after Sara's return. Next, they told them that Nyssa had disbanded the League and why (because of something Laurel said) after taking control of it and left to travel the world in order to find herself but returned for Laurel's funeral and helped Team Arrow in the final battle against Malcolm along with those who were complicit in her death, a battle in which the team succeeded in.

Following those events, Nyssa and Sara had their proper reunion and after spending some time together catching up, they realized they still had strong feelings for each other. There was a complication though. Sara and Oliver were engaged at that time and deeply in love. Sara had wondered if it was possible to love two people at the same time, then realized the answer was yes. She, Oliver, and Nyssa went on to have a discussion regarding the matter and Oliver even offered to bow out if Sara wanted to be with Nyssa. He loved her enough to the point that he just wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Sara didn't want that since she truly loved him and wanted them to have a future. Nyssa also had offered to bow out for the same reasons as Oliver, but after a lot of discussion and thinking about it, the three of them decided that the best arrangement was for them to enter into a three way relationship with Oliver and Nyssa agreeing to share Sara. Besides, Nyssa saw herself as still married to Oliver according to League Law anyway.

"Your mother Sara went on to marry your father and afterwards me and her had a civil union. The three of us went on to move into our new home, the home our family currently resides in", Nyssa said to Amina and John and they nodded, but then a thought came to John's mind.

"Since you were all married to each other, was there ever any feelings of jealousy between any of you during that time?", he asked them while his big sister looked at her parents curiously also wanting to know. They knew their parents deeply loved each other currently but were wondering if it was always that case when Nyssa was first brought into Oliver and Sara's union. They and Nyssa smiled upon hearing their son's question, finding it to be a very good one.

"There was actually no jealousy whatsoever. We had already discussed that issue along with our feelings when entering our current union and were able to sort everything out. Sara on her part did everything she could to invest in her relationships with your mom and myself equally without showing favoritism and neither of us felt that she loved one of us any more than the other. Everything worked out as you guys can see obviously, especially considering your existence", Oliver answered them and demonstrated that he meant every word of it by pulling his two wives closer to him, causing them to smile in response and lay their heads on his shoulder.

"Your father's right. Jealously didn't exist between the three of us and I knew your mother loved me as much as I loved her and was secure in our union", Nyssa added and meant every word of it. The children smiled and were glad that there were no problems during their parents earliest years. Oliver then went on to explain how he and Nyssa fell in love.

"While your moms and I were in a three way relationship and I was technically married to Nyssa, she and I weren't in love with one another. We respected each other and went on to form a friendship, but we didn't have the same kind of love for each other at first", he began. "As time passed though, our feelings gradually changed as our friendship deepened and became something more."

"He's right that there was no real love between us then, just friendship and respect", Nyssa continued from where her husband left off. "But despite not being in love with each other, your father proved himself to be a wonderful husband and did everything he could to make me and Sara happy, and that slowly caused my eyes to be opened in regards to the characteristics I wanted for a mate. He was kind, respectful, sweet, caring, did his best to support me and your other mom, and treated me completely different from the way my father treated my mother along with his other wives. Eventually the time came when I couldn't help but fall in love with him and let both your father and mom know of my feelings but was unsure if he felt the same way as I did and was beyond surprised to learn that he shared my feelings for him. That moment was one of the happiest events in my life."

Amina listened intently to how her mom fell in love with her father and loved what she heard. In the past, her mom had shared with her some of what her grandfather on her mom's side had been like, and she was grateful that her mom was given a loving husband in the form of her father and instead of an evil controlling one like her grandfather.

"That's amazing mom, and I'm glad you found some extra love with dad", Amina said with a smile in response but then turned her attention to her father and asked him, "But how did you fall in love with my mom?"

"As the months passed and my friendship with your biological mother strengthened, I found myself drawing closer to her, especially as I started getting to know the woman she was instead of just the assassin she used to be. I learned about her likes and dislikes, her favorite foods, what life was like for her growing up in the League, a deeper understanding of her emotions and feelings, the warmth she actually possessed and the occasional tenderness I never knew she had, and most importantly, even when she was an assassin, her desire, which was ultimately a longing, to love and to be loved", Oliver answered his daughter. "Of course, it didn't hurt that I also found your mother to be quite a beautiful and desirable woman", he added with a cheeky grin which was followed by a flirtatious smile towards Nyssa which she returned, caused the children to giggle.

"After a while of us becoming close and me learning more about her as a person, an attraction on my part began to develop towards her and it continued to grow while the months rolled by", Oliver continued on. "In the end, that attraction turned into love, a love which grew and deepened over time. I was afraid to tell your mom about my newfound feelings for her so as not to upset the arrangement we and Sara already had. But it turned out I didn't have to since Nyssa came to me and I learned from her that she returned my feelings. I was overjoyed to learn this and immediately took her in my arms for our very first kiss ever, and believe me it was fantastic."

"You're most certainly right about that husband", Nyssa said to him with a sly grin on her face to which everyone in the room laughed.

"How did you feel when you found out dad and our other mom loved each other?", John asked his mother after the laughter subsided.

"I was ecstatic for them both", Sara answered with a huge smile on her face. "I always thought they'd make a wonderful couple and that them getting together would be a great way to complete our union. I could see an attraction between them and was aware of their growing feelings for one another and continuously waited for them to finally acknowledge them. I even considered taking matters into my own hands if they didn't get together on their own and am very pleased they managed to find their way to each other." The three parents followed that with how Oliver and Nyssa, despite already being married by the League, wanted to be in a marriage that wasn't forced upon them and were married to each other in a civil ceremony with only Sara and a few loved ones as witness followed by Oliver and Nyssa consummating their union for the very first time, just the two of them.

Oliver, Nyssa, and Sara then went on to explain how they eventually decided they wanted to start a family and after some discussion agreed that Nyssa should be the first to have a child followed by Sara. No specific reason why in that order, just something the three spouses made a decision on together. After a year of Nyssa and Oliver trying, Nyssa happily found herself pregnant with Amina. It took two years for Sara and had caused her to be discouraged during that time because it was taking her so long to conceive. She had even visited the doctor in order to see if there was anything medically wrong with her but the doctor assured her that she was perfectly healthy and that she just needed to relax. Nyssa and Oliver also agreed with the doctor's diagnosis and continuously kept her hopes up by encouraging her and made it a habit of reminding her that despite Amina being Nyssa's biologically, she was as much her child as Nyssa and Oliver's.

Finally the day came when Sara also wound up pregnant and nine months later gave birth to John, who she considered her miracle child. Hearing all of this caused John and Amina's eyes to well up with tears due to learning how much their parents wanted them, Amina especially upon having a greater understanding of how much she was Sara's daughter as her own mother's and was touched by how willing Sara was in accepting her as her own daughter alongside Nyssa, something she didn't have to do but chose to anyway. After John's birth, the three spouses decided that two children were enough and were not purposefully going to try and conceive again. They however weren't going to try and not get pregnant but were just going to take one day at a time. And if they were ever blessed with a third child, then they would count it as a blessing.

Amina and John took a moment to absorb everything their parents revealed to them now that the story was concluded and then turned their attention back towards them while their eyes still glistened with what was left of their tears.

"Thank you so much for sharing all of that with us and for answering our questions", Amina said to them with a smile.

"Yeah moms and dad, thanks. We sure learned a lot and found the story to be very interesting", John added while also smiling at his parents.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the story you guys. And both of you must never forget where you came from and always remember that we love you and will always be there for you", Oliver said to them while returning their smile.

"Your father's right. The two of you mean the world to us and having you enter our lives was the greatest blessing we could ever have", Sara added.

"Always and forever will each of you be our greatest treasures and nothing shall ever change that my darlings", Nyssa also added. The parents and children then came together in a group hug and held each other for a long while, all of them grateful for each other's presence in their lives and that so long as they were together as a family, they had all they needed in their lives.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think ? Please let me know in the comments if you want.
> 
> Within my original version & before I decided to add chapter 3, which used to be a standalone sequel, Amina was the only child of Oliver, Nyssa, and Sara. But now that John has been added, you can now consider him in existence alongside Amina that whole time.
> 
> Also, If anyone wants to know what Amina looks like, here's her description: Black/Brown Hair, Gray Eyes, and Olive Skin Tone, and her height is average for her age, at least within the preceding fic. The description was provided to me by a Fanfiction user named Dante101, word for word, & so the thanks for her description goes to him. 
> 
> As for John, he has his mom's blond hair, his dad's chin and eyes (I have no idea what color Oliver's eyes are so I'll say that both their eyes are blue), he's fair skinned like his parents, and I don't know what height to give him so I'll just say he's average like his sister.
> 
> Within the last two chapters, Amina was 10 which means that John was 8 considering their two year age difference. And I'm just going to say that John was named after his parents friend Diggle.
> 
> I mentioned one of the Legends as being an antihero. I was referring to Captain Cold in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> Have a good day and stay safe.


End file.
